El torneo comienza ¡Ya!
by Afrodita Malfoy Black
Summary: El torneo de los Tres Magos podría ser una meta para Lily Luna en ese momento, pero tenía un objetivo que le interesaba más y era ese joven de ojos grises. ¿Será posible que consiguiera lo que quería? ¿Los dos asumirían un juego tan peligroso? ¿Sentarían cabeza? Nadie sabía que pasaría, pero solo una cosa era verdad, Albus y James serian un gran problema si los descubrían
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

**CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS - Lily Potter 11 años**

Miles de pensamientos pasaba por la mente de Harry Potter cuando vio esa mañana a una lechuza blanca elegante sobre la mesa del comedor, la carta no era suya sino de su hija menor Luna que acababa de cumplir 11 años de edad y pronto iría a Hogwarts o eso pensaba. Suspiro cuando comenzó a escuchar los pasos de sus hijos bajando las escaleras entre discusiones y risas comunes mientras su esposa cocinaba viendo la preocupación de su Esposo.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! James y Albus me están molestado – Fue lo primero que dijo la joven Potter al cruzar el Hall donde se encontraba su padre sentado, la niña lo miró extrañada por no escuchar reacción de él y sus hermanos no la dejaban de molestar.

-Lily, te llego una carta – Dijo Harry, señalando la carta que tenía la lechuza en sus patas. No entendía que pasaba, principalmente porque la carta de Hogwarts ya la había recibido unos días atrás que causó gritos de conmoción en su familia.

Sin esperar mucho la niña abrió la carta y pegó un grito de emoción, Harry ya se esperaba una reacción así pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo hasta escuchar la voz de su hija exclamando "Me enviaron una carta de la Academia Beauxbatons, ¡fui aceptada!"

Ginny miró a Harry con cara de disculpa, desde hace mucho tiempo la niña había expresado sus ganas de estudiar en el extranjero pero eran más grandes los deseos de su padre que estudiará en Hogwarts así que no ayudo a alimentar el deseo de su hija, lo contrario que hizo la señora Potter.

* * *

**Presente – ****Lily Potter 16 años**

Lily Potter era conocida en Francia como una de las chicas más brillante, a su corta edad logro adelantar incluso un año en Beauxbatonsquedado al mismo año que su hermano en Hogwarts. Aún recordaba la negación y explosión que hizo su padre años atrás negándose a que estudiará en el exterior, sin embargo con el tiempo lo acepto y estuvo orgulloso de los grandes méritos que consiguió su hija. Sonrió divertida la joven sabiendo que si su padre supiera todas las libertades que tenía ahí la sacaría inmediatamente.

Y no era para menos, Lily Potter no era solo conocida por ser una joven inteligente y famosa, sino por su belleza que incluso cualquiera podría pensar que poseía sangre de Veela. En la Academia los chicos se morían por estar con ella y sinceramente no era indiferente a ellos, sin embargo tenía que calmarse un poco.

Un suspiro salió de la pelirroja mirándose en el espejo de la habitación, miles de pensamientos estaban en su cabeza mientras se acomodaba en uniforme de la Academia antes de ver por la ventana como los caballos aterrizaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"-El torneo de los tres magos comenzará en cualquier momento…"- Pensó antes de bajar del carruaje acompañada de varios compañeros. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraban con admiración y con un toque de lujuria a las chicas vestidas de azul y ella no era la excepción, pero solo una cosa llamó la atención de la Potter y fueron unos ojos grises que vio a la lejanía por la ventana de una torre antes que sus hermanos y primos aparecieran para saludarla perdiendo de vista a aquel joven que se le hacía conocido. "**Mío**" Sonrió divertida intentado disimular con sus familiares los deseos que tenía en ese momento.

* * *

Buenas tardes, sé que unos cuantos pensarán… ¿Qué es esto? xDDD Ni siquiera yo misma se, es el primer fics que realizó, me sentí tan rara cuando comenzaron mis dedos a escribir sin detenerse y me perdí como buena novata de publicar, pero sinceramente estoy feliz con el resultado del prologo y espero que les llamé la atención la historia.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lily Potter, llevaba mucho tiempo que no tocaba Inglaterra ya que sus padres normalmente la iban a visitar y muchas veces prefería quedarse en Francia bajo la compañía de sus tíos Bill y Fleur más sus primos. Ella sabía que ellos no sospechaban nada de las cosas que hacía, lo único que sinceramente extrañaba era el hecho de disfrutar una noche en Inglaterra, cuando sus hermanos llevaban a su amor platónico.

**Flash Back**

Lily tenía 14 años y apenas acaba de llegar a su casa, disfrutaba regresar especialmente después de haber conocido a Scorpius ese diciembre. Una de las tantas razones que hizo que regresará, aún no podía olvidar el muérdago y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se besaron cumpliendo la típica tradición esa noche en la sala donde no se encontraba ningún familiar.

Simplemente había sido maravilloso, mejor que cualquier beso que tuvo y estaba dispuesta a buscar más hasta que abrió la puerta de su casa escuchado el suave sonido de las bisagras. No sé escuchaba nada, tenía entendido que nadie la podía haber ido a buscar, por eso tuvo que regresar sola desde la estación, dejó la maleta en el pasillo.

-¡James! ¡Albus! –Gritó la Pelirroja intentado ver si alguno de sus hermanos se dignaba en aparecer. Suspiro enojada y llena de frustración hasta que escuchó los ruidos en el patio trasero, intentó ser paciente aunque no sabía porque no le iba a gustar lo que vería.

Eran sus hermanos los que estaban en la piscina jugando, sin embargo ellos no se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí, siguió buscado con la mirada algo interesante hasta sus ojos captaron algo que causó que se le saliera el corazón.

Rose, su querida prima estaba de lo más cómoda besado a su amor platónico, parecía que llevaba bastante rato disfrutado del momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar de manera calmada la situación, a la final todo lo que había sucedido en diciembre fue un simple beso.

-¡Lily!-Levantó la cara sonrojada su prima dándose cuenta de la nueva presencia - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada? Mira, ven… Te quiero presentar a mi novio- Agregó bastante apenada, los demás chicos ahí fue que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la Potter, pero ella simplemente con el orgullo se volteó y subió hacía arriba sin responder a los gritos de sus hermanos o prima bajo la actitud que había adquirido ese momento.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel suceso, realmente era un poco infantil todo lo que paso, principalmente porque nadie entendió lo que sucedió ese día, solo un rubio con ojos grises sabía exactamente lo que pasaría por la mente de la Pelirroja, intentó evitar cualquier contacto con su prima desde ese momento y por la información que poseía ellos habían terminando hace unos pocos meses atrás.

No es que fuera caprichosa o algo parecido, simplemente amaba el hecho de un nuevo reto. Especialmente desde que salió de la Academia Beauxbatons para tocar el colegio que sería anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No esperaba mucho, acababa apenas de tocar las tierras donde creció y había superado las expectativas de todos, aunque el próximo año tendría que estudiar en Londres, ya que los años en Francia eran distintos que en Inglaterra siendo 6 años y ella estaba en el último y sus padres querían que cruzaran EXTASIS, así que se tenía que preparar psicológicamente ya que no estaría un año solamente ahí, sino dos.

Apenas llevaba unas pocas horas desde su llegada, ni siquiera habían hecho su representación en el gran comedor cuando caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, la mayoría se encontraba por los patios viendo a los dos colegios extranjeros que acababan de llegar, sin embargo a pensar de que saludo a su familia, se alejó inmediatamente inventado una excusa tonta. Intentó relajarse mientras apreciaba lo que sería su colegio en próximo año, tal vez no poseía la hermosura que presentaba Beauxbatons pero se veía bastante agradable lleno de misterios.

Se recostó en la pared cerrando sus ojos mientras calmaba sus pensamientos, tenía muchas ideas en su mente pero ninguna le parecía efectiva. Suspiro intentado recordar algo importante, pero nada salía de su mente, no tardaría mucho para que sus hermanos se volvieran perros guardines extremadamente celosos cuando comenzaran a escuchar lo que había sido su vida en Francia.

-Debería estar en otro lado, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia en cualquier momento - Dijo una voz bastante conocida que hizo que causó que sus ojos se abrieran, viéndose un brillo peculiar en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda cuando se cruzaron con aquellos grises.

-Lo mismo digo querido –La sonrisa que mostró Lily era bastante hermosa –Pero quería ver que me conseguía de divertido por los pasillos –Agregó acercándose peligrosamente al Malfoy muy cerca de sus labios.

-Lily…– Fue el susurro que dijo Scopius intentado no comerse aquellos labios que conoció años atrás.

-Sin embargo, tienes razón… Se me está haciendo realmente tarde –La sonrisa se amplió mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba sus compañeros, no miro atrás para ver la mirada que le dirigía el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus, simplemente ella sabía que andaba jugado con fuego y se podría quemar pero a pensar de todo no dejaría de divertirse.

OOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Mis niños recuerden que deben comportase de la manera más cordial! Estamos siendo huéspedes así que tener en cuenta eso cuando hagan cualquier cosa -Dijo la Directora Madame Maxime.

- Si Directora - Dijeron todo en un coro esperado que diera inicio la ceremonia. Primero entró Durmstrang, viéndose por un espejo como los jóvenes búlgaros entraban causado una gran impresión con sus trajes gruesos y haciendo un gran espectáculo. Después de la presentación no se hizo esperar cuando Minerva anuncio que venía la academia.

-Es mi placer presentar a las hermosas señoritas y guapos chicos de Beauxbatons - Dijo Minerva, la directora actual de Hogwarts.

Esa fue la señal para que entráramos, sin embargo yo Lily se quedó quieta porque aún no era su turno, hasta que vio medio avanzado el recorrido donde todos sus compañeros hacían movimientos suaves siendo una danza elegante mostrando la elegancia del colegio. Sin más preámbulo Lily Potter entró dado una impresión bastante buena al público que la observaba dado suaves movimientos y mostrado su talento en la gala gimnastica. Para ningún alumno en la sala de los tres colegios pasó desapercibido las curvas que poseía y la hermosura que representaba bajo esa piel blanca y pelo rojo como el fuego, sin olvidar aquellos ojos verdes que eran idénticos a su padre y abuela materna.

Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse cuando hizo una suave inclinación dándole un beso al público que se transformo en palomas, apreciado como sus hermanos querían matar a toda la población masculina en ese momento, parecía que no solo el apellido era lo que causaría su popularidad ahí.

Después de un rato, ella se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffidor a sentarse, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna porque un representante del Ministerio de Magia acababa de aparecer y su suerte no podía ser peor cuando se trataba de su Tía Hermione con la típica túnica con el emblema del Minesterio, negó con la cabeza intentado que las cosas fueran mejor, pero a lo lejos observó a su padre que se encontraba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, ¿Podía ser las cosas peor?

Debió haber sospechado que su padre estaría ahí por ser jefe Auror tratando de evitar los eventos del último torneo, incluso siendo un participante más del mismo. También recordó que el torneo pasado no se aceptaba menores de edad, tenía un poco de fe de que esta vez fuera en caso contario.

"Es un gran placer de mi parte darle la bienvenida a dos colegios extranjeros que acaban de llegar a Inglaterra- Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras Hermione sonreía a todos de manera cálida.

-Bajo los términos del Ministerio de Magia, hoy da inicio el torneo de los tres magos –Varios aplausos se escucharon cuando se descubrió una copa de un hermoso azul con plata, conocía muy que se refería al Cáliz de fuego en que juzgaba a los posibles participantes del torneo.

-Un acuerdo hubo entre los colegios y el Ministerio, aceptándose menores de edad a partir de los 15 años - Agregó la Castaña, causado que Lily por primera vez reaccionara y comenzará a aplaudir emocionada.

-Solo tendrán que poner en nombre en el cáliz los que quieran participar, no se sientan nerviosos cada quien tendrá oportunidad, a partir de ahora tendrán una semana para colocar sus nombres -Finalizó Hermione, yéndose hacía Harry para comenzar a hablar en susurros sobre los preparativos.

-Sera interesante, ¿No crees Lily? - Dijo su amiga Afrodita, una rubia bastante hermosa con ojos azules con unos rasgos bastante elegantes, ella y Lily representaban lo que muchos chicos querían. Ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse las mejillas por ser tan despistada.

-Seguro Afro, solo tengo un problema… ¿Qué hago aquí? –Susurro lo último con resignación para que ninguno de los miembros de la mesa Gryffidor la escuchará.

-Pues que más, disfrutar de Londres… Recuerda que el próximo año nos venimos para acá- Respondió con bastante confianza la joven Rubia sin importar lo que le dijera.

-Yo no sé porque te llama tanto la atención Hogwarts, a mi me obligan y tu lo haces por tú propia voluntad ¿Por qué? – Pregunto, levantado la ceja aún sin encontrar la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-No sé -Respondió tranquilamente, bajado los hombros con tranquilidad. -Pero no puedo negar que tus hermanos está….. - Comenzó a hablar la rubia antes que Lily le tapará la boca para que se callará dándose cuenta que sus hermanos justamente andaban prestado atención en ese momento.

-Lily, hermanita… ¿Qué tal te parece? -Pregunto inocentemente James sin darse aun cuenta de las miradas que se dirigían a su hermana y amiga.

-Hogwarts es hermosa - Se adelantó a responder Afrodita en un tono divertido, viendo directamente al rubio que se encontraba a lado de Albus. "Mi primo Scorpius jamás hizo justicia en las cartas a como es - Agregó en un tono cargado de diversión, Lily aunque ya poseía esa información se quedó en blanco mientras sus hermanos se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Primita, ¡Que te puedo decir! –Dijo Scorpius mostrado una sonrisa radiante –La única cosa que Hogwarts la única cosa que no posee Hogwarts son las dos hermosas chicas que tengo en frente de mí-Anexó, causado un sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily y Afrodita, algo bastante sorprendente pero algo que no sé podían evitar, desde hace mucho que no sentían ninguna de las dos ese tono de dulzura, ya que normalmente la lujuria dominaba a los chicos que conocían. Scorpius realmente era especial, diferente en muchos sentidos.

* * *

Hola chicos, ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí… No saben como me picaban los dedos por escribir pero andaba en exámenes, aun ando sin embargo trabaje un capitulo de la historia. Espero que les guste.

No sé si tenga que hacer aclaraciones algunas. La única que podría decir es que Scorpius pertenece a Gryffidor, como se debieron dar cuenta.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron y les gusto, especialmente a aquellas que se dieron la tarea de comentarte gracias a: LilyScorpfan, Kamari24, Faby Aveliana Cullen, tacalcielo, AmJMatter, sin ustedes sinceramente no hubiera continuado el capítulo.

Un saludo y abrazo a todos!


End file.
